The Zodiac Sword
by Glenn393
Summary: Seifer gets a new Gunblade from Squall. The Zodiac Sword to be precise. He, Zell, Laguna, and Seifer's elite team go to save the world from the WEAPONS. but there is something unusally strong about Seifer's Gunblade. R+R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Intro

ZODIAC SWORD  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seifer was now officially out of Balamb Garden. He passed the SeeD test and he was given the option to refuse and leave the garden since he was now 21. He sat in Edea's house. Edea and Cid let Seifer live with them until he felt like taking off. He was sitting on the beach outside of her house.  
  
"Seifer?" Cid asked walking up behind him.  
  
"Yeah Cid?" Seifer replied getting up from sitting on a rock.  
  
"Squall is on the phone, he says he needs to talk to you," Cid informed the young adult.  
  
Seifer ran up the wooden stairs and through the back door of the house to pick up the phone.  
  
As he ran up the stairs, his gray cloak flew out from behind him. His blonde hair was slicked back, no gel or anything, just all natural.  
  
Cid smiled and did his best to try to keep up with him. For a man of about 45, he lost him very early.  
  
Seifer picked up the phone. "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Good afternoon Seifer," Squall spoke through the phone very formally.  
  
"Dude, don't do that, you sound like Cid now," Seifer said glancing over his shoulder to make sure Cid hadn't been standing there.  
  
"Okay, I will try not to, but it has become a habit after all this headmaster stuff," Squall replied.  
  
"What is it? You disturbed my boredom," Seifer said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Seifer and Squall had been enemies all of their life, up until Seifer passed the SeeD test. When he did, Squall bought him a new Gunblade, on that was very, very, very, unbelievably, expensive. But Squall had the money for killing Ultemecia. It was a swirl of colors, and it had a large few streaks down the middle of it, which always reminded Seifer of Zell's tattoo on the side of his face.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come teach here," Squall said seriously. "One of the teacher just quit, and Quistis' class is too full to fill it up with, and the class is too advanced for any other teacher.  
  
"How many people in the class?" Seifer asked, wanting to find out more information before he accepted the offer.  
  
"It is a very small class, but an elite team. There are about five or six people in the whole class. And you will not have to be with them constantly, you and Zell will be the two teachers of the class."  
  
"Zell?" Seifer said surprised. "He is good enough to teach the whole class himself."  
  
"Yeah, but we figured it would be a good combination to have a Gunblade wielder and a master of the karate arts."  
  
Seifer had always been enemies with Zell too, but that all changed when Zell was on the SeeD decision committee. He would decide who made SeeD. Seifer had actually not made the SeeD team, but Zell snuck in a few points so he would help Seifer out.  
  
"Well, I'll go back to Balamb just for a while. It would be kinda neat to have my own elite team," Seifer said happily.  
  
"Oh, and Seifer," Squall said. "Don't forget to bring the Gunblade that I gave you, you are gonna go on some missions with your cadets."  
  
"I wouldn't forget it anyway," Seifer replied. "Seeya soon."  
  
Seifer hung up and ran to tell Edea and Cid the news. He then grabbed his Gunblade and took his boat out to Balamb Garden.  
  
Zell instantly welcomed Seifer. Zell had been waiting outside for him.  
  
"Seifer!" Zell shouted. "Long time no see!"  
  
Zell's hair was blonde and it was gelled up about five inches in the front, the rest of his hair was pulled back like Seifer's. He had a tattoo on the side of his face that looked like a large black vine. It went on the side of his forehead, all the way down his cheek and it ended at his chin. It was a pretty cool looking tattoo. His shorts were somewhat baggy, and his jacket was zipped up and left a little bit of collar at the top.  
  
Seifer and Zell walked into Balamb Garden.  
  
Seifer felt right at home there. (He had spent almost his entire life there though). He and Zell took the elevator up to the third floor, where Squall's office was.  
  
"Seifer!" Squall greeted.  
  
He and Seifer exchanged handshakes.  
  
"Where is my squad?" Seifer said anxiously.  
  
"Right on the balcony outside," Squall said with a smile.  
  
Squall left to go get the students and returned in a few minutes. In that time, Seifer and Zell caught up on old times.  
  
Squall returned with six students behind him.  
  
"Seifer, these are your students," Squall introduced.  
  
Seifer looked the team over. Not bad he thought.  
  
"This is Will," Squall said pointing to the first student.  
  
Seifer looked at the student. Brown hair, brown eyes, extremely strong, good posture. He noticed the combat gloves and Seifer knew he used combat skills like Zell. Seifer was impressed with Will.  
  
"This is Adam," Squall said pointing to the next student.  
  
Adam towered over Seifer. Adam was about six foot five, massively strong, and Seifer could automatically tell Adam's weapon of choice was an axe. Seifer nodded in approval.  
  
"Next, is Julie," Squall said showing Seifer an impressively pretty girl.  
  
Julie had a belt with all these ninja stars on them. Seifer figured she wasn't much of fighter seeing how he weapon were Ninja Stars, but he was still impressed to find such a rare weapon user.  
  
"This here is Tom," Squall said.  
  
Seifer stood there looking at an impressively handsome man. He had short blue hair that fell a little bit on his forehead, and a cowboy hat and shotgun just like Irvine. Seifer felt like he would enjoy this cadet the best.  
  
"Here is John," Squall said.  
  
John was not too much taller than Squall of Seifer, but he had a sword tied to his back the size of Seifer. Seifer's eyes widened when he saw such a long sword.  
  
"It's called a Masamune," John said smirking.  
  
"Lastly, there is Tina," Squall said showing Seifer a younger girl.  
  
Seifer didn't think the girl was much older than 15. She wasn't as good looking as Julie, but she was cute. Tina had a bow in her hands and an arrow slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Adam, Julie, and Tina are brother and sisters," Squall said.  
  
"Impressive team," Seifer nodded.  
  
Will smirked and looked at Zell. Zell nodded and smirked back.  
  
Zell led the team down the elevator so Seifer could talk to Squall.  
  
"Seifer, we have a mission for ya," Squall said.  
  
"Great, I can finally use the Gunblade you bought me," Seifer blurted.  
  
"It will not be an easy one though. Have you ever heard of the Centra Ruins?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yeah, its off one of the islands near Edea's house," Seifer replied, knowing what Squall was talking about.  
  
"Well, there is a new creature up there where Odin should be. The creature has defeated squads that Esthar has sent over, and we decided to take a chance and fight it. The creature is called Ruby WEAPON. It is extremely hard, and we figured that if anybody, we could take it on."  
  
Seifer nodded and accepted the mission.  
  
"There is a car waiting for you. The car will take you to Balamb port to take a ship to the ruins," Squall said. "Your team should be waiting at the car so you might want to hurry and not keep them waiting."  
  
Seifer smiled and turned and left Squall to get back to his business.  
  
He got off the elevator and ran down the stairs, he knocked a blonde down the stairs though.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said stopping abruptly. "Quistis?"  
  
"Seifer? What are you doing here?" Quistis replied.  
  
"I command a new elite force with Zell, and we are going to eliminate that Ruby WEAPON at the Centra Ruins," Seifer said.  
  
"Oh, then good luck Seifer," Quistis said.  
  
"Instructor, please," Seifer said slowly. "Save that for a bad student that needs it."  
  
Quistis didn't reply this time. (If you played FF8 and you remember the beginning of the Dollet mission, you will probably know what im talking about.)  
  
Seifer ran out into the garage and he got into the truck with his team. This was a good time to get to know them.  
  
Seifer sat next to Julie on his right, Tom on his left, and Tina across from him. John sat a next to Tom, and Will sat in front with Zell, who was busy driving the car.  
  
"So how old are you all?" Seifer asked.  
  
"20," Tom said.  
  
"14," Tina replied.  
  
"18," Will said turning his head to see Seifer.  
  
"20," John answered.  
  
"25," Adam replied.  
  
"19," Julie said lastly.  
  
"Cool, cool. An older squad," Seifer blurted.  
  
Seifer got to know the squad pretty well. Tina was quiet, and Seifer didn't think she would do as well as the others in the mission because of her age. John was a little bit like Seifer. Tom was an extremely cool young adult. He knew just what to say, and he was perfect around people. Julie was amazing, she knew just what to say and do. Will and Zell had a sense of humor to them and mainly conversed between themselves. Adam was very obedient and not the most fun person to hang out with.  
  
They soon got to Balamb and got onboard the boat and headed toward the Centra Ruins.  
  
As the boat was moving, Seifer cleaned off his Gunblade.  
  
"So we have to fight the monster too or just the squad?" Seifer asked Zell.  
  
Zell was driving the boat. "We can if we want, but if our squad is in trouble, we must help."  
  
"Okay, cool, cool," Seifer replied.  
  
Tom sat on the roof of the boat, the ladder leading down right behind him. He had heard tales about the Ruby WEAPON. It was something to be feared ad he did not want to take on such a dangerous creature. He sighed and went down the ladder behind him.  
  
The boat zoomed through the water. It wouldn't be for another good few hours until they landed along the coast of the Centra Ruins. Julie and Tom sat in the lounge of the boat.  
  
It was a fairly small boat, made up of three floors. The first floor was the lounge, the second room the armory and briefing room, and on the third floor, the steering room. Even though it was a small boat with three floors, it was not as big as a cruise ship. It was about 25 feet long, like one of those Grady White motorboats.  
  
Seifer, Zell, and Will were in the steering room, and Adam and John and Tina were in the armory.  
  
"So Julie, after this mission I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to Balamb for dinner one night," Tom said confidently.  
  
Julie smiled and said yes.  
  
Tom was so happy that she said yes, and he flipped on the T.V. in there and put his arm around her.  
  
Will was enjoying Seifer's company. He was telling all these jokes that he knew. Will really liked Zell too. Zell had been the one that taught Will all his moves. Will was in the middle of a joke when there was a hard thud in the side of the boat.  
  
Will stopped talking and looked out of the window. It was a large green creature. But it was enormous. Will's jaw dropped. The monster slammed the boat again.  
  
The T.V. fell off its stand. Julie and Tom stood up abruptly. They were confused as to what was going on.  
  
Tom ran outside, and saw the creature up close. He knew exactly what it was. It was Emerald WEAPON, one of the brothers to Ruby WEAPON. The squad was going to have a tough time defeating this creature….  
  
Seifer looked down at his Gunblade. Now I can finally get some action, he thought.  
  
  
  
There is not too much action yet. But it will be packed with it in the next few chapters. This is just the intro. I hope you like it so far! 


	2. Emerald WEAPON

CHAPTER 2  
  
I hope you are enjoying my story so far.  
  
Seifer ran out onto the deck of the boat. He saw the immense creature up close. He ran his finger along the design on the Gunblade. He gave a slight smirk and focused on the magic inside the Gunblade.  
  
Seifer's eyes shot open. It was loaded with Magic and Summons. Seifer saw Ifrit, Shiva, Eden, Cactuar, Quezacotl and these other entire summons. He saw Ultima, heal, revive, fire 3, bolt 3, and he was just amazed with what was packed into the sword.  
  
There was one thing he did notice thought that really threw him off. Twelve figures. They were monsters with a stone in each ones chest. There was a zodiac sign on each one of the stones. He also saw a young man that he had read about when he was small. It was supposedly a fairy tale, but he swore he saw the man named Ramza from the Lion War.  
  
Seifer wanted to see more of these creatures, so he summoned them. They appeared on the deck of the boat, all twelve of them, and much bigger than any man would ever grow.  
  
The twelve Zodiac Braves leaped off of the boat onto Emerald WEAPON. Seifer peered over the edge of the boat to see how good they really were. Seifer reared back looking at the demolishing job his summons did.  
  
The braved were biting, slashing, cutting, and hurting the WEAPON immensely. The Emerald WEAPON started to open his mouth at the surface of the water eating some of them whole. Seifer watched some of them die. He checked his Gunblade to see if they were still stored in them. They were, they were just dead though.  
  
About nine of them were dead now, and Seifer was beginning to think up another plan.  
  
Seifer backed up a few steps and summoned Ifrit, Shiva, and Quezacotl. The three summons appeared and immediately started attacking Emerald WEAPON.  
  
Emerald WEAPON was catching up with the boat. It dived under the water so the summons could not reach it.  
  
The WEAPON then smashed the boat from the bottom capsizing it completely.  
  
Seifer went flying off of the balcony, and Will and Zell were trapped at the helm. The glass in front of them did not break. They peered through the glass and saw the Emerald WEAPON swerve and come back at the boat; it's mouth open to shatter the glass.  
  
Will and Zell swam to the wall as the large jaws came into the helm of the boat. Will focused on a Bolt spell and cast it. The spell hurt the creature immensely since it was underwater. It drew back looking for another target.  
  
Will and Zell swam out from the window toward the surface. They each took a deep breath when they reached the top and they saw Seifer some ways off in the distance.  
  
Adam, John, and Tina ran up the white stairs that lead to the balcony. The armory had been messed when the WEAPON hit the boat. The swords and armor and shields flew off the walls and the glasses from the bar shattered and flew to the ground.  
  
The three of them came to the door that was at the top and flung it open. The water rushed in knocking John and Tina back down the stairs. Adam held on tight. As the boat sunk deeper and deeper under the surface, it made suction as it went down, and it yanked Adam from the hallway out into the ocean blue.  
  
Tina and John ended back up in the armory. They grabbed their weapons and John took Adam's large axe. The bathroom was off to their right and they opened the door and got inside. The water flooded in there from the armory and bar room and there was only one hope for escape. The window that was right there. Since it was on the second floor, there was a window that looked out to wherever the boat was headed.  
  
John broke the window open with the butt of Adam's axe and he and Tina swam out.  
  
They reached the surface in no time. They took deep breaths as they made it to the top. They looked around for their companions, but they only saw Will, Zell, and Seifer.  
  
Julie and Tom were trapped. The room was slowly filling up with water from the crack underneath the door. There was no escape for them.  
  
Tom had an idea though. Knocking on one of the small windows nearby disrupted it. It was Adam; Adam was hanging onto the sinking boat.  
  
Adam swam back, and Tom fired his gun right through the window. Adam was pulled into the room with the water. He stood there, gasping for breath.  
  
Tom helped Adam up, and the three of them swam out of the window as the room quickly filled up with water. The surface was extremely far away. But the worst news was that Emerald WEAPON was barely fifty feet from them.  
  
Julie was terrified. The surface was about sixty feet from them, and the WEAPON only fifty feet away from them.  
  
Seifer concentrated on what was in his Gunblade again. He found the perfect summon to help find the others…  
  
WEAPON was now very close. Not twenty feet away. Adam saw its jaws open, ready to swallow them like normal fish.  
  
It was ten feet away from Tom when a large snakelike creature rammed into the Emerald WEAPON. Tom recognized the form immediately. It was Leviathan, the water summon. Seifer knew they need help.  
  
Leviathan snapped at the WEAPON, wrapping its tail around Emerald's neck. Leviathan opened its jaws wide and started biting the WEAPON.  
  
Leviathan let go; WEAPON was going to be stunned for just a few minutes. The summon swam toward Adam, Julie, and Tom. They grabbed onto it's scaly back and rode it to the surface.  
  
They made it. Julie was seeing stars though; she had not taken a big enough breath.  
  
Seifer saw three heads pop up on the surface. He, Zell, and Will swam toward them. Tina and John swam from another direction.  
  
"Seifer!" Zell said quickly. "Summon another creature, we need to get out of the water!"  
  
Seifer saw Pandemona in his Gunblade. He summoned her and the elite force grabbed onto the wind summon.  
  
John gave Adam his axe back.  
  
"Thanks man, I sure can't fight Ruby without this baby," Adam said, thanking John.  
  
Julie was wrapped in a blanket… and Tom's arms. She was shivering from the cold. She had been terrified of what happened because she knew that she was probably going to die.  
  
Seifer, Zell, and Will sat on Pandemona's shoulders. They were conversing about what they were going to do next.  
  
"Well we certainly cannot take Ruby on in this condition," Will said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Seifer admitted.  
  
"Tina did not do well in that last battle, and Julie is still recooperating. I think there should be some people we leave behind, and some we take with us," Will replied.  
  
"No, because it's only Julie and Tina that were the problem. Do you think they are ready at all Zell?" Seifer asked his companion.  
  
"John did extremely well. He handled the situation well and he managed to get Tina up to the surface. Tom was pretty good. He kept his cool and protected Julie. But Adam was absolutely incredible. He showed great leadership, and he managed to save two lives and almost four," Zell replied.  
  
"Yeah, I think we can take on Ruby WEAPON," Will said.  
  
"Remind me to thank Squall for this Gunblade when we get back," Seifer said laying down to rest while they flew to Ruby WEAPON.  
  
Seifer woke up quite a few hours later. At least five he thought. Zell, Will, and everybody else were sleeping. It was night out now, and Seifer wondered where the heck they were.  
  
He looked down and saw the lighted city of Timber. Seifer reared back, wondering how they could get so off course. He told Pandemona to land, and Seifer jumped off and ventured into the nearby town of Winhill…  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, the story will get better, I promise. I have a twist coming up when the elite team gets to Ruby WEAPON. Tell me who your favorite characters are so far so I can talk more about them in the next few chapters. I hope you are enjoying it so far. 


	3. The other WEAPONS

1 CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Seifer entered the small village. All was very quiet; there were no lights on in the village. Only the moon gave Seifer light.  
  
Seifer had never been in Winhill; all he could do was try to remember which way he went so he wouldn't get lost. He couldn't very well knock on someone's door for directions this time of night.  
  
Seifer was lost… How could I get lost in such a small village! Seifer thought. He seemed to be at the end of the village. There were three houses there. He decided to go into the one in the middle.  
  
Seifer knocked on the door. There was no answer. Seifer stood outside for a few minutes.  
  
Seifer opened the door a little. It creaked like a mother f***er. Seifer winced at the loud noise quickly slid inside.  
  
For no reason at all, Seifer just suddenly found himself almost asleep standing up. Seifer nearly smacked himself in the face and decided to look around to see if there was anybody in the house.  
  
Seifer found the living room, there was a small T.V. turned on there, a broken, and shitty, recline able chair. There was a couch that seemed pretty old. The stuffing was starting to come out and Seifer could smell a certain must about the room, a little like beer.  
  
Seifer noticed the small T.V. was on, but nobody in the room. Seifer walked over to the small table that was in front of the couch. There was a vase of wilting flowers on it, and next to the vase was a picture of a beautiful woman and a-  
  
"Who are you?" a man shouted from behind Seifer.  
  
Seifer spun around and was faced by a man in the shadows with a machine gun outstretched.  
  
Seifer ducked and swung his Gunblade at the man's knees. The stranger jumped up and hit Seifer in the side of the head with his gun.  
  
Seifer was stunned by the hit and stumbled backward into a window. The window shattered and Seifer fell out, his Gunblade fell on the floor of the living room.  
  
Seifer hit the sand and dirt outside hard. He kicked up and was back on his feet. He saw the stranger at his door with the machine gun right at Seifer's head, and he had Seifer's Gunblade in his hand.  
  
Seifer came about face to the man and put his arms up. Seifer could feel some of the shattered glass in his back. He was so numb from the hit in the head and so dazed from lack of sleep that he almost collapsed.  
  
"You got me," Seifer said.  
  
There was a sharp pain in Seifer's cheek. The guy had shot Seifer!  
  
Seifer fell onto his butt and grabbed his cheek cutting his hand.  
  
Very confused, Seifer felt hot blood running down his hand. There had been a small piece of glass stuck in his cheek.  
  
Blood started to run out of Seifer's back. The man walked toward Seifer and pulled Seifer into his house by the collar.  
  
  
  
Zell and Will woke up about 20 minutes after Seifer left. They could not find Seifer anywhere on the mainland. They woke up the rest of the party and decided what they should do.  
  
"I think we should go on to fight Ruby WEAPON. We cannot put it off any longer. I mean Seifer could be anywhere!" John said giving his opinion.  
  
"As much as Seifer is my friend. We have no clue where he went, if he's coming back, or why he even left in the first place," Zell added.  
  
"Well, should we just go fight Ruby? I mean, Pandemona is still here, it's not like we can't get there easily," Tina said.  
  
"Okay, we'll go," Zell commanded.  
  
It looked like Zell was gonna be the leader this time, all by himself…  
  
  
  
Seifer woke up with something large in his mouth. (No, my story doesn't have any Yaoi (Gay) in it lol)  
  
Seifer opened his eyes wide and found his cheek hurting a lot. There was an ice pack in his mouth, and his chest was wrapped up. There were a few cuts from the glass, he could tell.  
  
The stranger sat across the room staring at Seifer. Seifer sat up quickly but grabbed quickly found that no good, so he lied back down again.  
  
"What the hell where you doing in my house jack off?" the man said.  
  
"Laguna, stop using such language," A woman said walking into the room. "I don't want Ellone to repeat any of the dirty words you use."  
  
"Sorry, this guy just really scared me last night. I have to protect you and Winhill you know," the man said to the woman.  
  
"Now," the stranger said turning his attention back to Seifer. "What were you doing in my house?"  
  
"I came into the town late at night to see where we were in proportion to the Centra Ruins. I got lost in the town, and I came in to see if anybody was awake to give me directions," Seifer explained.  
  
"Ahhh I see, and when you saw me last night you decided to attack me? You don't know how much of a burglar you looked like. Coming through the door, picking up the picture, Jesus Christ I thought you were going to steal it, and then when I asked you a question you attacked me," The man said.  
  
"I'm very sorry. I am the leader of an Elite force from Balamb Garden. My name is Seifer," Seifer introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you. The name's Laguna Loire," the stranger said standing up.  
  
"Laguna Loire…" Seifer said faintly. "I know that name."  
  
"You probably would. You said you're from Balamb. The headmaster there is my son. I am the president of Esthar, and I have written quite a few books. I also used to be in the Galbadia Army," Laguna told Seifer.  
  
"So what was so important about that picture I was holding?" Seifer asked.  
  
"That was a picture of my first love, Julia, Julia Heartilly. She was a piano player in a bar. She was a beautiful girl, and very talented. I heard she wrote a song about me, but I never got to hear it. It was called eyes on me. I was in that picture with her. I remember that day too. It was at the bar she played at. One of the barmaids took that picture. I signed her picture, and she signed mine. She ended up marrying General Caraway though, and I never got to see her again," Laguna said to Seifer.  
  
Seifer nodded. "Julia Heartilly and General Caraway you said?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I know a Rinoa Heartilly, and I have met General Caraway. Headmaster Squall is actually dating Rinoa; I really think it's going to hit off."  
  
"Rinoa! That was her name!" Laguna exclaimed. "You know Rinoa?"  
  
"You bet, too bad Squall is with her."  
  
"They are going to finish what I never did. Squall, my son, and Rinoa, Julia's son, pretty ironic eh?"  
  
Seifer agreed.  
  
"I have to leave at once," Seifer said.  
  
"Not in that condition, if you do, I have to come with you."  
  
"Well, then you have to come with me, I have to meet my team at The Centra Ruins, we are going to fight the Ruby WEAPON, and they will die without me."  
  
"Well, I'll come with you. I think I could be handy."  
  
Seifer agreed to it, and Laguna helped him up. Laguna gave Seifer's Gunblade back, and an idea popped into Seifer's head.  
  
Seifer looked at the magic inside the blade. He found the cure spell and used it on himself. His wounds were healed and smile formed over Seifer's face.  
  
"Much better," Seifer said stretching.  
  
Laguna and Seifer left Winhill and went to the coastline. Seifer summoned Leviathan and he and Laguna jumped on Leviathan's back. Leviathan shot over to the Centra Ruins as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
Will, Zell, Tom, and the rest of the team made it to the Centra Ruins. They landed at the foot of them and they all jumped off. Pandemona disappeared after the last person, Tina, jumped off.  
  
The elite team looked up at the top of the Ruins and saw the WEAPON.  
  
"It's immense," Tom said. "I never knew the WEAPON was THIS big."  
  
"I don't think I could handle such a large task," Tina added.  
  
"C'mon, we need to have faith," Zell said. "Seifer will probably show up. Ya know, with that big impressive Gunblade that he has."  
  
The elite team entered the ruins and started to climb the enormous stairway.  
  
  
  
Seifer and Laguna landed on the shore. It was about noontime now, and Seifer saw his team jump off of Pandemona. He also saw them start to climb the stairs to the top of the ruins.  
  
The two men ran after the squad and did their best to climb the stairs.  
  
  
  
Tom stood there face to face with a King Tonberry.  
  
"Oh shit," Zell said.  
  
Zell instantly recognized the summon, and he clearly remembered beating it up about 5 years ago.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's kill him," John said. "That's what this team was made for."  
  
John leapt up in the air and came down on the large creature. The Tonberry King charged at Tina.  
  
Tina was such a small and fragile person that the Tonberry could take her out in one hit.  
  
Adam swung his axe and caught the monster right in the face. The Tonberry King was sent flying and blood spewed everywhere. Julia especially, since the Tonberry King landed right near her.  
  
Tom walked up to the creature and put two bullets into its stomach, and three into its head.  
  
You just never know, Tom thought.  
  
The elite team kept on going up the stairs. The battle bought Seifer some time to catch up with them.  
  
  
  
Seifer and Laguna saw Tom fire the five bullets into the Tonberry. They kept on running up the stairs. They were not far from Ruby WEAPON at all.  
  
  
  
Zell and Will stood in front of the immense Ruby WEAPON. The elite team caught up with them and looked at the monster.  
  
Tom noticed a woman standing behind the WEAPON. She just stood there and smiled, not armed, no armor, just in a normal dress. Tom was very confused.  
  
"Greetings," the woman said. "My name is Julia."  
  
  
  
Laguna and Seifer made it up the stairs. They saw the team and the huge WEAPON, but most of all, Laguna saw Julia… 


	4. Diamond WEAPON

1 CHAPTER 4  
  
"Julia!" Laguna called.  
  
"Laguna!?" Julia replied, very confused. "I thought you were killed in the war!"  
  
"Seifer!" Zell yelled running to his friend.  
  
"You ready for this?" Seifer asked.  
  
"You bet," Zell replied. "Is that Laguna?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know him?"  
  
"Before Squall and all of us went into the Time Compressed world we met him in Esthar."  
  
"Julia I thought you were dead," Laguna said. "It is recorded that you have died, what are you doing here."  
  
"Laguna let me explain. Ten years ago, I went into the Time Compressed World, and I disappeared from this world. That's why I was thought to be dead. I came to the Centra Ruins in the Time Compressed World, and I found Ruby WEAPON there. The WEAPON brought me back to this world with the help of it's brothers, Emerald, Ultimate, and Diamond WEAPON. They are all still on this earth. I have never left the Centra Ruins since. I have been guarded by Ruby WEAPON," Julia said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, but we killed the Emerald WEAPON on our way here," John blurted.  
  
"Then Ruby WEAPON will have no forgiveness for you," Julia smirked.  
  
"Julia don't do this!" Laguna shouted.  
  
"If you do kill Ruby WEAPON, you will still have Ultimate WEAPON and Diamond WEAPON to deal with. This WEAPON has saved my life, and I will fight for its own life now."  
  
"Julia, what happened?" Laguna asked sadly. "But please, what was the name of the song you sang after me?"  
  
"Eyes on me," Julia replied.  
  
  
  
The Elite force got right to work on the WEAPON. They were somewhat no match for it though. Tom's bullets were useless against it, and Julia and Tina's weak weapons had no effect. Will and Zell's weapons were not strong enough for such an enemy. Adam and John did pretty good dodging and slashing the WEAPON, but not enough to kill him.  
  
Seifer focused on all the summons in his Gunblade. He let them all loose. He let hell break out.  
  
Shiva, Ifrit, Cactuar, Leviathan, Pandemona, Quezacotl, Siren, Brothers, Diablos, Carbuncle, Cerberus, Alexander, Doomtrain, Bahamut, Tonberry King, and the incredible Eden rose up from the ground around the Centra Ruins.  
  
Bahamut and Diablos started going right to work on Ruby WEAPON. Siren took away all its magic, and Carbuncle casted reflect on the elite team. Cactuar, Doomtrain, and the rest of the summons tried to knock the WEAPON over. They succeeded.  
  
The WEAPON fell off of the Centra ruins onto the desert. The summons jumped off of the WEAPON, and Eden came up to the WEAPON and crushed it. Eden disappeared into the ground, as did the other summons.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Julia screamed.  
  
"Julia! Come back!" Laguna yelled to his lost love.  
  
Julia leapt off the back of the ruins to fall to her certain death.  
  
Laguna knelt down and covered his face, trying not to cry. Seifer walked up behind him and put a hand on Laguna's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Laguna," Seifer said. "She was evil now, she was with the WEAPONS, and against the world.  
  
  
  
The squad let Laguna join them. They took off on Pandemona and headed for Balamb Garden.  
  
In the middle of the flight Seifer's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Seifer said.  
  
"Seifer! How was the mission?" Squall asked on the other line.  
  
"It was a success. No injuries or deaths. Thanks to your incredibly, remarkably, and inhumanly, awesome Gunblade."  
  
"No problem. But we have a crisis on our hands. There is another WEAPON attacking."  
  
"Where?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Esthar," Squall replied…  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer told the team where they were headed next and Laguna was shocked.  
  
"I have to be there! I am the president of the country. What kind of president doesn't show up for his city that is being attacked!" Laguna shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, we will have no problem with this one. It's the Ultimate WEAPON; I will have the summons attack it again," Seifer said.  
  
"Damn man," Will laughed. "You're like a one man army with that thing."  
  
"I got lucky," Seifer replied.  
  
Pandemona closed in on Esthar. Ultimate WEAPON was even larger than Ruby WEAPON and Emerald WEAPON.  
  
  
  
The squad jumped off Pandemona as she neared the ground. Seifer closed his eyes and focused on all the summons. Ifrit, Shiva, and everybody else appeared in front of them. They shot up from the ground and headed right toward the WEAPON.  
  
Ifrit blew a huge breath of flame at the WEAPON. Ultimate WEAPON stood in the middle of Esthar, taking all the hits. Ifrit' flames engulfed the town square, making no things better.  
  
Quezacotl sent lightning at the WEAPON. He hurt the WEAPON immensely, but some of the shocks hit the tall building. Esthar was a very metallic place, making electricity no joke.  
  
Ultimate WEAPON was still attacking the city, and almost half of it now was engulfed in flames.  
  
The WEAPON ran to a different, almost untouched part of the city and started ripping the buildings apart.  
  
Shiva came up behind the WEAPON and shot a large ice beam at it. She froze the WEAPON making him fall to the ground on top of some large buildings.  
  
The whole battle lasted about five minutes.  
  
  
  
Leviathan tried putting out the city with his water abilities. But it was too late when he did. Esthar was almost completely burned down.  
  
"NO!!! Another dear thing to me lost! Kiros! Ward!" Laguna shouted.  
  
Laguna's best friends lived in Esthar, and now they were dead.  
  
Seifer and the rest of the team comforted him.  
  
Seifer's cell phone rang again. He turned around to talk to whoever was calling.  
  
"Hey Seifer," a happy voice said into the phone.  
  
"Who's this?" Seifer asked.  
  
"It's Quistis. Squall just told me of the victory with Ruby WEAPON. You were right, I didn't have to wish you good luck."  
  
"Yeah we won, but Esthar is completely burned to the ground almost."  
  
"Well, at least the threat is out of the way. I was wondering if this Friday night if we could go out to dinner to celebrate the victory."  
  
"Just you and me?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Yep, just you and me. Oh, Seifer, Squall wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hey Squall," Seifer said. "We defeated the Ultimate WEAPON, Ruby WEAPON, and Emerald WEAPON. I think we have done pretty well."  
  
"Yeah, but we have bigger problems," Squall replied.  
  
Seifer heard Quistis scream in the background.  
  
"What was that?" Seifer said quickly.  
  
"Seifer, get your butt over here as fast as you can!" Squall yelled through the receiver.  
  
"What's goin on Squall?"  
  
"Diamond WEAPON is attacking Balamb City and Balamb Garden. I'm going to try to get Balamb Garden off the ground, please hurry, Balamb is in trouble, and if you don't get here fast enough, Quistis, SeeD, and all the other students will be too."  
  
The line went dead; Squall had hung up on Seifer.  
  
Seifer turned and told the team. He summoned Pandemona again, and they were all headed toward Balamb…  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer and the squad flew over the oceans. They saw Balamb Garden lifting off of the ground. The WEAPON seemed to be leaving the Garden alone, but he was going to town on Balamb City.  
  
"Mom!!!" Zell yelled.  
  
Zell's mother had lived in Balamb.  
  
The WEAPON turned to find Pandemona zooming after him. The WEAPON used it's special attacked called Diamond Flash on Balamb, and the city was incinerated in one single circle of light.  
  
Diamond WEAPON jumped off into the ocean and started swimming away.  
  
"NO!!! My home!!!" Zell shouted. He fell on his knees next to the mourning Laguna.  
  
Seifer turned Pandemona to Balamb Garden. He had his squad, all except for Zell and Laguna, jump off of the summon onto the balcony in Balamb. He told his students to tell Squall what was happening.  
  
Seifer had Pandemona speed after the WEAPON… 


	5. The Apocolypse

1 CHAPTER 5  
  
Seifer was hot on Diamond WEAPON's tail. He saw the WEAPON jump up onto the mainland and run in the direction of the city of Timber. Seifer made sure not to lose this WEAPON.  
  
The WEAPON came to Timber and used the same attack he had used on Balamb city. Timber was wiped out.  
  
Seifer knew Rinoa would be horrified. Her best friends, Zone and Watts, lived in Timber.  
  
The WEAPON turned west and Seifer feared what would come next. The WEAPON sped toward Winhill stomping on the small town.  
  
Laguna looked down at his small village.  
  
"NO! NO MORE! NO MORE!" Laguna yelled.  
  
Everything Laguna had ever loved was being destroyed.  
  
The WEAPON left Winhill in pieces.  
  
"Ellone! Raine!" Laguna yelled.  
  
Seifer felt bad for Laguna, very bad. Seifer made sure that he would kill Diamond WEAPON.  
  
Seifer watched the WEAPON dive under the ocean, Seifer had to wait till he resurfaced.  
  
If it weren't for the wake that the large WEAPON left, they would have lost him. The WEAPON seemed to be heading for the Deep Sea Research Center. Seifer saw the island in flames and a large creature in the middle of the island.  
  
As they got closer Seifer realized it was the Ultima Weapon and Omega Weapon, two Weapons native to Seifer's world. He wondered how many there were, but he was pretty sure these were the last three Weapons.  
  
Seifer summoned all his summons and sent them flying toward the two Weapons and the WEAPON. Eden took on Ultima Weapon, and the rest of the Summons took on Omega Weapon. Diamond WEAPON had sped away.  
  
Seifer left his creatures to fight the other two Weapons while he chased after the Diamond WEAPON.  
  
  
  
Squall had Balamb Garden heading north. He was going to go to Edea's house to see if they were okay. He was heading north when suddenly he saw the Diamond WEAPON and Pandemona chasing after it.  
  
Squall tried to turn the Garden around before it was too late, but it already was. Diamond WEAPON smashed right into the Garden. The Garden flew into the water.  
  
Seifer concentrated on Leviathan and had the summon go try to keep the Garden afloat. The Omega and Ultima Weapons were defeated by now. Seifer knew it.  
  
Leviathan did a pretty good job on holding it up. Squall and the most of the school evacuated and jumped down onto Leviathan.  
  
The giant summon couldn't take it any more. He couldn't hold the large building up. The Garden floated under the ocean surface to the murky depths of the unknown below.  
  
Squall, Quistis, and ¼ of the school had made it out. But everybody else was dead.  
  
(Just to let you know, Irvine, Selphie, and Rinoa were not in Balamb garden at the time because they had no relation to Balamb Garden, they were off in their own cities.)  
  
Leviathan swam to shore and unloaded everybody off.  
  
Seifer focused in his Gunblade and saw the great soldier Ramza. He thought about it, and instead of using his summons, he used The Zodiac Braves.  
  
The twelve monsters raced after the Diamond WEAPON. They may have been no match for Emerald WEAPON since the Emerald WEAPON had been under water, but right now, they were decimating the Diamond WEAPON that sat on the land.  
  
The Zodiac Braved used incredible magic attacks and painful physical attacks. In no time, the Diamond WEAPON was dead, right where Balamb Garden used to be.  
  
Seifer landed, and he, Zell, and Laguna got off. They met Squall.  
  
Seifer saw Quistis off with some students. She saw him too and he ran to her as she sprinted to him. They met face to face.  
  
"So instructor, where are we going to have dinner now?" Seifer said smirking.  
  
Quistis didn't even replied. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a romantic kiss, one that came from the heart. She was glad Seifer was okay, and she never wanted to leave his arms.  
  
  
  
Squall congratulated Seifer, Zell, and Laguna.  
  
"It was incredible how you eliminated all those creatures," Squall said. "Unfortunately though, your team did not make it out of the Garden wreck. They are at the bottom of the ocean now. I'm sorry."  
  
"They were good kids. They shouldn't have died," Seifer said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Oh, and Laguna," Squall said. "You have my condolences. I know how much you loved Julia and Winhill, and Esthar. I hope you may find the courage someday to recreate this world better than it is now."  
  
"I will Squall. I have soldiers from Galbadia and Deling coming to rebuild Esthar. As for Winhill, may the villagers rest in peace. I will never forget Julia though. Tonight I am going to the Centra Ruins to dig her a grave," Laguna said.  
  
"Well, we have a hell of a lot of work to do," Zell laughed. "This world is so different now, nothing will ever be the same."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phew! I'm done! Thanks for reading it! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
